Everybody Lies
by Shimmerwind
Summary: "Oh, and quit with the tough guy act. It's not healthy…" - Naruto stopped, one hand on the door knob, as he listened to what the green-eyed boy said. Without even glancing back, the replied softly, "Dead men don't act, Gaara," And with that, he stepped into the shadowed hall, quietly shutting the door behind him and leaving his brother to decipher his strangely symbolic phrase.
1. Introduction: Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer:**

No, I don't own Naruto. No, I do not own any songs/quotes unless specified otherwise. Yes, I own this plot. Yes, I will kill you brutally and painfully if you steal it. No, you do not want to steal it. Yes, I am sure you don't. No, I do not talk this way all the time. Yes, I'll shut up now. No, this will not be a totally cliché fic.

AND YES, YES YOU WILL ENJOY THIS.

Also, the characters are all more sensitive and such than in the series. Why? Well, for one, it's an AU story set in the modern world, in a made-up area that has the same maps and countries as canon but is American in laws, customs, stuffs and the like. (Yes, I know it should be in Japan, but I live here so it's easier to write (and I know nothing of Japan…).) Most normal people are a bunch of babies compared to our amazing Shinobi of Naruto. Example: Normal person- screams when leg is broken. Shinobi- keeps on fighting the battle while standing on the leg. However, Naruto is stronger than most people in this, if only because he is used to everything. He's still human, though, so excuse me if I feel like making him more sensitive or something than cannon.

Oh, I'm not a fast updater, and now I'm writing two stories. However, my updates are long (aside from intros, which are still longer than some people's normal chapters) and good quality, so please bear with me. The song is called "Everybody Lies", but I forgot who it's by.

Only the intro is in 1st person POV, because I felt like doing that. Yes, the intro is loooong, like 3k, but I needed to explain things… Btw, I dunno how long the chapters will be. O-O

* * *

_We say what we have to_

_When we fall in love_

_We say what we need to get out_

_When it's not enough_

_Whether it's to yourself_

_Or lookin' at someone else_

_Everybody Lies, lies, lies_

_It's the only truth some times_

_Doesn't matter if it's out there_

_Somewhere_

_Waitin' for the world to find_

_Buried deep inside_

_Everybody Lies_

_Just bein' honest_

_We're playin' for both sides_

_It's easy to deceive but it's hard_

_When the trust that's broken is mine_

_For better_

_Or for worst_

_For the happy_

_For the hurt_

_Everybody Lies, lies, lies_

_It's the only truth sometimes_

_Whether it's out there_

_Somewhere_

_Waitin' for the world to find_

_Buried deep inside_

_Everybody Lies_

_Oh Everybody Lies_

* * *

**_Everybody Lies_**

**_Introduction_**

**_Once Upon a Time_**

_Once upon a time, I was happy. Momma and Daddy were in love. Momma didn't cry, Daddy didn't drink, and I didn't want to die. We all laughed, we all smiled, and we all sang and danced and played. Back then, my eyes were as bright as the sky and my hair vibrant as the sun. The house was always warm, even in the coldest of winters. I never longed for anything, for even if we had little, we always had enough. We were a family once… However, 'Nothing gold can stay', as Frost once wrote._

_Once upon a time, I was innocent. I knew not of the dangers of the world, nor did I know the feeling of pain. Life was beautiful in those days. I was a sweet, caring child. I was quiet and kind, though I had my moments of mischievousness and comedy. I chased butterflies and played games, never tense or watchful of danger. Never did I fear for my safety, for I had no reason for such feelings. I was childish and naïve. My body was free of impurity, my heart of sadness and my mind of darkness. I had been young in every sense of the word, but then I grew up._

_Once upon a time, I had friends. We played. We talked. We laughed. I became attached to them, and they to me. I grew close to a boy with dark brown hair and even darker eyes, though his name and precise features remained forgotten, faded along with all my pleasant memories. He was kind to me, and I to him. Never did we do anything separate, if it was in our power to choose. He was closer to me than all my other friends, and I cherished every moment spent with that boy. We never grew apart, really. I was just whisked away…_

_Once upon a time, Momma sang. She was always so happy and warm to me, her soft smile permanent upon her features. Momma was a kind woman, caring towards all yet with a temper that even Daddy feared. Those who hurt her loved ones were subject to her wrath, for no one was allowed to touch them (but her). Yet, to me, she was never angry. Momma's voice was always soft when she spoke to me, her gentle words caressing me. I played affectionately with her long, crimson strands, and she with my golden. Her blue eyes were just a bit darker than mine, and I supposed it was because they were filled with love so deep they changed the tone. Momma used to read to me at night, and then she would lay with me until I fell asleep. Unless she was very sick or tired, I would always awaken to her beautiful voice filling my sleepy ears and her pretty face within my line of view. Momma told me she would never leave me alone. She was my everything, and I never loved anything more than I loved her. Then Momma started to cry._

_Once upon a time, Daddy was kind. He never hit, swore, or even rose his voice too high. Daddy was once a good father. He protected Momma and me from anything and everything, and nothing ever got in his way of keeping us safe. He picked me up and carried me on his shoulders when I grew tired. If I was sad, Daddy tickled me until I stopped crying. Once in a while, he brought me to his work to see his friends and their children. Daddy was a good man, once. He was the chief, the boss of the men who stopped the bad guys. Sometimes, he got hurt. He stayed strong through his pain each time, no matter how bad he was hurt, though. Daddy always played with me, bringing me new toys or inventing games that only Momma and the two of us knew. He took me on special trips with him on some weekends, where we would spend the night in the woods. We had campfires, roasted marshmallows, and a cozy blanket of stars to sleep under. I loved the way the sun shone on his golden locks, or the way his bright blue eyes sparkled when I made him happy or proud. He told me that he would never stop loving me. Daddy always smiled, too, until he found a bottle._

_Once upon a time, I trusted people. I believed every word Momma and Daddy said to me. Momma said she would never leave me alone. She said she would always sing to me, for years and years to come. She said she would always be there to hug me when I was sad or patch my knees when I fell to the ground. She said I'd never have to grow up without a Momma there with me, and I believed her. Daddy said he would always love me. He promised me that he would never hurt me or Momma. He said that I would always ride on his shoulders, that he would always carry me to the clouds. Daddy told me that he would always be there, with me and for me, and I believed him._

_Once upon a time, Momma and Daddy lied._

Everything was perfect, so immaculate that I tend to wonder how it didn't fall apart sooner. You see, my life began to crumble the day _Daddy_ discovered drinking. He started off small – a sip here, a glass there – for a little while. Daddy didn't change yet. But then he started having a little more, and a little more. Daddy drank a lot, and I learned later that, in medical terms, he had become a severe alcoholic.

The day it all changed was the day I realized something was wrong. I was only… five at the time. Daddy had come home acting funny, and he smelled bad. He was being clumsy, laughing too much, and he shouted too loudly. I knew my dad, and that was not normal. It all came crashing down, though, when I spilt my juice on the carpet. Every other day, I would have had a small scolding, yet nothing more. Momma and Daddy knew that I was sensitive, and a single "I'm disappointed in you, don't do it again," was more than enough to solve the problem. But, for a reason I never learned until much later, that day was different. Daddy hit me for spilling my small cup. Then he hit me again, and again, and again. I screamed and cried the whole time, for I was so confused and devastated, and it hurt so much. Momma came running down and stopped Daddy from hurting me anymore, but the damage was done. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Momma didn't really stop Daddy; she had only postponed the inevitable. The next day, Daddy hit me again. Momma tried to stop him, but he hit her too. Then he… he pulled a knife on me, and carved jagged whisker marks into my face, giving me the appearance of a fox. He beat us both and left. Momma held me that day while I screamed and sobbed, and I held her while she let a few tears slip as well. I asked her so many times from then on why Daddy changed, why he hit us, and she told me she didn't know. Daddy left most nights, but he always came back the next. He always acted funny, and if he didn't then he was just mean and cranky. Most days I got hurt more than Momma did, but sometimes she was worse off. She always tried to protect me, though. I eventually stopped calling my father Daddy, and instead called him Minato-san. He wasn't my Daddy anymore, and Momma never told me to stop.

Momma changed too, though my name for her never did. Momma never grew mean like Minato-san, but she still broke her promises. She left me alone more and more, and when she was home, she wasn't all there. She tried her best to be with me, though, and I fear that I was the only reason she stayed with my father.

Then suddenly, we were moving. We left Konoha behind only days after I discovered we were, leaving me heartbroken. Most of my friends were only sad, but the boy with the dark hair and eyes cried with me. He didn't want me to leave forever, and I didn't want to go. He wasn't as sad as he could have been, though, for he never found out about Minato-san's abuse. I was around six at the time of the move. It turned out that Minato-san had lost his job, as he never showed up anymore. Just after, the rest of the police force caught wind of his abusive tendencies, and so we fled to Sunagakure to wait for the investigations to pass.

Minato-san never regained a job, though Momma opened a beautiful flower shop. _Kushina's Blossoms_, it was called. I loved the small establishment, her gorgeous blooms the only thing that reminded me of my true home. She had brought with her many seeds from Konoha, her forethought being the only reason we prospered as we did. The flowers had been grown in an indoor greenhouse at the back of the shop. Momma had also grown medicinal herbs that were difficult to find within the harsh desert climate, and so she was paid large sums by the hospital for her products. The business, overall, was very well off, Suna's inhabitants absolutely mystified with her green plants. After all, vegetation in the desert was quite the, albeit beautiful, abnormality.

However, we were not a well off 'family' by any means. Perhaps we could have been, had Minato-san not been around. Sadly, he was, and he was constantly stealing Momma's money to purchase more booze and, later, drugs. In turn, Momma and I were among the poor of the village, often finding our pickings among the scraps left upon the streets. Sometimes, Momma would be cornered by Minato-san and more big men, and she would hide me and lead them away. When she returned, she would look bad and, sometimes, cry, and I always held her through the night. Once in a while, the men would find me, too, and they would hurt me even worse than when Minato-san did. Yet, they never seemed to hurt me as bad as they hurt Momma, much to my distress. Apparently, even thugs had morals.

I developed a strong will to protect Momma, and even began jumping in front of her when Minato-san would try to kick her. My jaw broke one day from a metal-toed kick to the face, but my father had ran away once he heard my bloodcurdling, slightly strangled scream. I figured he either still had a tiny bit of affection within his murderous heart, or he had been afraid _Momma_ would murder _him_… Most likely the latter. I developed some street smarts during my stay in Suna that, even if only a little, helped me to protect my breaking Momma.

It had been around four years of living in Suna's slums before I met my first true friend since the brown-eyed boy. I figured I was about ten, though I'm not sure. I was jogging down a street, looking for Momma, when I came upon the park. For so long, I had been chased out of the playground, mothers calling me 'demon child', 'kid from the slums', or 'street brat' and herding their children away from me. Normally, this courtyard was packed with families and children, especially on peaceful days such as these. Yet, for some reason, it was completely empty. That was when I noticed_ him_.

I suppose it would have been hard not to notice the boy. He sat upon the single swing underneath one of the few trees of Suna, probably about 100 meters away. He looked to be about ten, a bit short for his age, and pretty slim- too thin, like me. I noticed the bruises on his pale skin from where I stood, but that was not the most shocking feature. His hair was crimson, a bit lighter than Momma's, and both his iris' and pupils were the same shade of sea foam green. Underneath each eye seemed to be a dark circle, most likely from lack of sleep and abusive bruising, which he just resorted to covering up cleanly with some sort of eye-liner or charcoal. Not only that, but he had the Japanese Kanji for 'love' carved into his forehead… Also, his eyebrows were seemingly nonexistent, but I later learned that they were just very thin and very, very light. I'd have taken a moment to stare had I not noticed his face. He was obviously deeply depressed and troubled, and as I made my way closer, I noticed the unshed tears held within his unique eyes. _'He's like me…'_ I thought.

So, I made my way over to him. He introduced himself as Gaara Sabaku, and I followed suit with an 'I'm Naruto Uzumaki'. We began chatting and getting to know each other, and I realized that we were alike in many, many aspects. His father was, too, a chief of Police, but he was still in office. You see, Gaara was beaten for reason's different than mine. While his two siblings were treated like royalty, his father believed him to have murdered his mother, as if Gaara had a choice in his birth. Both of his siblings feared their 'murderous demon brother' and the village followed suit. Gaara was a depressed, slightly anorexic insomniac, exactly like I was. His father had carved Gaara's kanji into his forehead, just as my father had created my whisker marks. So, Gaara and I began meeting at the swings, and we bonded, quickly becoming best friends. Heck, Minato-san even started beating Gaara like he did me! Wait… That's not a good thing… Anyway, it was obvious that the red-head was accepted into the family, by all members involved. Momma even began cooking extra during meals and setting him a place to sleep, as he came over so often. It felt nice having a brother…

Years past in relative normality, my brother and I slipping into our teens years without so much as batting an eyelash. I created a mask, maybe even alternate personality, which spoke too loud and acted like a complete moron to use in public. I also grew adapted to wearing a large, baggy orange-and-blue hoodie to hide my too-small figure. It made me look bigger, which stopped some smaller thugs, and hid my slightly-feminine looking body, which warded off men after… other things. Gaara copied me in the hoodie sense, though his was red and black. Due to my constant influence, the would-have-been stoic Gaara developed quite the… rebellious side, though he never went as far as hurting anyone unless it was for self-defense. I was a few months older than my adopted brother, having been born October 10th, 1996, whereas Gaara's birth date was January 19th, 1997. However, having been so short on cash, we celebrated our 16th birthdays halfway between our actual dates, making a family-only double party (which meant only Momma, Gaara and I…). We celebrated during December, the 21st to be exact. We'd have celebrated sooner, but... Some unexpected 'events' had occurred, and I hadn't returned until about five days prior. Gaara and I had gotten IPhones and ear buds, the gifts doubling as both birthday and Christmas presents. Freaking IPhones. Yes, because music. Gosh, did we have a freaking ball with this…

About a month after our double party, Minato-san decided to move Momma and me across the world again. Apparently, the devil incarnate had managed to become a billion dollar national drug dealer without our knowing about it, and the Suna Police had uncovered everything. I knew he was a huge dealer, but I didn't know he was in the billion dollars... _'You'd think he'd use at least some of that money for food, but nooo…'_ I'd thought when I heard. At first, I had been pretty nonchalant about the whole ordeal, until I realized a vital little detail about my brother. As it turns out, Gaara wasn't actually my brother, and it was apparently illegal to smuggle him out of the country in my backpack. They called it kidnapping, while I called it 'saving my brother from h**l"… Alright, so I admitted to previously having a 'bad mouth' for a little while, but Momma had quickly 'fixed' that habit of mine… Momma got scary when she got mad… So I explained the situation with my father and asked if he wanted to come with us to wherever we were moving to. Well, naturally, he and his rebellious, occasionally emo-ish self, responded easily, "So, I'd be leaving my abusive father and evil siblings to move in with my awesome brother and his awesome Momma, yet with his abusive, former police chief slash billion dollar drug dealer father, to travel across the world on a wild goose chase trying to outrun cops that I technically have nothing to do with in this instance?" His voice made it sound as if he despised the idea, and I averted my hurt eyes. Then, he smirked. "Naruto, that is the most rebellious, evil, insane, absolutely brilliant plan in the history of such plans. I'm in." Ah, classic Gaara.

So, while Minato-san made last minute preparations, Momma, Gaara, and I met with his 'dad' and discussed his guardianship. To Gaara's happiness, as well as dismal, his father immediately jumped at the chance to get the red-head off his hands. Within three hours, Kushina Uzumaki was the legal guardian of Gaara Sabaku, and Minato-san didn't know a thing. Oh, he was mad later, but he was too drunk to do anything. We fled the day after, January 1st, arriving in a village I thought I'd only revisit in my dreams. I was home, Konoha… Minato-san's investigation years had been terminated a few years prior, so it was safe.

Gaara was fascinated by all the vegetation, forestry and trees. I still remembered many of the main roads, for I visited them every night in my dreams, and quickly gave him a tour. We each ate three bowls at Ichiraku and spent our last few dollars on a bouquet of crimson lilies for Momma at the Yamanaka flower shop. Ah, it seems that Gaara had begun referring to Momma as, well, Momma. I had never noticed until we bought the flowers. No one had recognized me at all, but I figured that was okay since I forgot them too. However, I did see a slight glint of recognition in old man Teichu's face…

Well, a few days after we got settled in to our new house, Momma called us into the living room. With the biggest, grandest smile her face could physically muster, she gave us her 'amazing, totally fantastic' news. We were going to be attending Konoha's prestigious Minkan High once Christmas vacation was over. **(AN: I'm original! HAH, TAKE THAT, YOU UNORIGIONAL KONOHA-HIGHERS.)** Well, to two 16 year old teen boys who had been homeschooled their entire lives and were used to sleeping at 2:00AM and waking up at noon, this was not the definition of amazing news. In fact, it was quite the opposite, really, and Momma was immediately hit with a barrage of protests. However, she drew upon a bout of rage, hair somehow lifting into nine red, waving locks – Now that I think about it, they resemble the nine tails of the Kitsune – as her eyes flashed red. That was all it took for us to enter of a state of 'shut the heck up' disease, before we began chattering about how 'amazing, totally fantastic' our school was going to be.

After speaking with Gaara a bit, I realized that school may not be all that bad. I could even reconnect with old friends, and figure out who the brown-eyed boy was! Then, something hit me. Where there were teenagers and new kids, there were bullies and harassment. I withdrew into a state of overly dramatic, hyperventilating panic at the thought of _bullies_ in front of Momma, while Gaara just screwed up his unofficial act of 'calming me down'. Momma didn't buy this at all, and soon, we were all laughing. Really, we've been through some of the worst things people can go through without being kidnapped – wait, I was kidnapped a few times… Anyway, we lived with Minato Namikaze, for God's sake! Bullies? PFFT. I screamed to the world, "THROW THEM AT ME!" Well, that was a bad idea.

Between Momma and Minato-san, the Police, encouraging quotes, myself, and, now, bullies, I've learned one thing for sure.

Everybody lies.

_"Once upon a time, I was happy."_ It's funny how things can change…

* * *

Yup, new storeh. I had the idea last night after reading one of Windschild's stories (no that's not her whole name but I don't remember the numbers). So, since I got off early from school today due to appointments, I started this in the car some time between 11:00AM and 1:00PM. And then I finished it at around 10:30. Yup. 3421 word INTRO. IN-FREAKING-TRO. Yup. I'm proud. Half a day, and I extended my intro to 3421 words. I feel surprisingly productive. Yup.

Don't expect this very often, because while I brainstorm ideas for this (feel free to give suggestions, because I take all into consideration) I'll be working on the next chapter in Rifts. Yup. I still feel productive though.

Please Review? I feel like a mainstream person for requesting reviews, but I want them. ;-;

**Warnings:**

Violence, angsty scenes, possible self-harm, Bad!Minato, Abusive!Minato, Living!Minato&Kushina, Naruto and Gaara are bros (adopted) because I want them to be, Modern Day AU, depression, very sad teary-eyed scenes, some really funny scenes (is listed as a warning because you might die from laughing too much…),

**Rating:**

Rated T for violence. Some violent scenes in flashbacks may border on M, such as when he got his cheek scars, but they won't be enough to change the rating as they will technically only qualify as high-T rating. I'll leave a warning if there is going to be any slightly intense violence, kay? No gore though...

**POV:**

Usually Naruto's POV. 3rd person POV always, though this intro was an exception because I felt like it.

**Setting:**

Set in the modern day, with normal technology such as IPhones and stuff. Fire, Water, Wind, Lightening, and Earth Country all exist and are different countries. Ninja villages are their capitals. Hokages are Police Chiefs, while the Daimyos are the, well, Daimyos. Anyway, yah. The year is 2014, btw~


	2. Chapter One: Nightmare

**Disclaimer:**

Contrary to not-so-popular belief, I still don't own Naruto or the song quotes. HOWEVER, I own my plot. Take it, and you get death via Miley Cyrus's Wrecking Ball – WITH HER ON IT. Yah, I'm that evil.

**LONG AN, BUT EVERYTHING IS IMPORTANT. ESPECIALLY THE BOLDED TEXT. THAT IS ****_EXTREMELY_**** IMPORTANT.**

Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. No, my chapters are not songfics, just saying. I don't case the chapters or the story from a song, I find songs that match the chapter. Btw, I've learned to freaking love this song, so full song special, because I want to. Go listen to the song while you read the lyrics, _then_ go read the fic, kay? Thanks.

You know, I'm glad I was so vague with my intro in most things, because I just had a great idea involving certain elements that now play a defining part in Naruto's life, events and groups that exist in both his past, present, and future, as well as the rest of the story as a whole. Hint? Nah, you find out pretty quick in this chapter.

As for the speed of updates, and how I said I'd update Rifts first… Alright, I'm going to do things like this. I'll write a few chapters of one story while the other is on a break, and then once enough chapters are posted, I'll switch to the other and so on. I'm writing this one for now, because it's so easy for me to write. Overall, these are my stories and are written ultimately because I want to write them. I'll write them at whatever pace I feel like writing them to, and Rifts just so happens to be written at a much slower pace than EL, even if the fic is more popular. Sorry… **You know, reviews make me update faster. I love reviews. Give me the feedback I want, and I give you chapters. It's easy people. Very easy.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: As-of, I have no set pairings for this fic! How does this affect you, you ask? Since I have no chosen pairings, you amazing people can help me decide! I might utterly despise NaruSaku, NaruHina, and SasuSaku, but I have ways to make them work extremely well in this fic, ways that will not make me hate them for once. I am only doing Hetero pairings, but crack pairings (KankoHina, for example, but that's not happening) are possible due to the characters I am using and how this fic will be set up. If you have a favorite pairing, leave them in a review and, after a week has passed and/or I have gathered enough different ideas, I will create a multi-select poll. I can also do a NarutoXOC, as I have an OC a friend made that I hope to incorporate into this somehow, and this will be a branch in the poll. You all have a big vote in what I choose, but don't kill me if I don't pick the pairing with the most votes. I'll end up picking the one that works best, can be written best, and that is also pretty popular with the fans. Look out for the poll if you want a say-so! Oh, and all characters will stay their canon genders, though I may make some of the bijuu characters into girls 'cause that's how I view them. SHIKATEMA HAS A HUGE, HUGE POSSIBILITY.**

**Also, I am in need of an eye-catching summary that includes the main points I mentioned within my current one. If anyone has a good idea that is within the character-count limit, please, don't hesitate to PM it to me. If you're a guest, leave it in a review. There are announcements at the bottom of my page regarding Rifts, EL, and my update speed. All important, please read all three.**

**Naruto and Gaara will be OOC, but I have already explained Gaara's deal, and Naruto's… Just keep reading. *insert maniacal laugh here***

**Thanks, everyone! **

**Oh, and for all of you who love happy endings and have your heart set on Minato turning good, making amends, and everything turning out aye-okay… Yeah. That's not gunna happen. I don't write stories where everything is magically fixed in the end. The main character might accept things and he/she might get better or get over it, but I don't do fairy tale endings. At all. Sorry. Some time, though, I'm going to focus a bit on Minato, maybe do some writing about his point of view. A One-shot maybe? HE'S NOT INSAIN, PEOPLE. HE'S NOT INSAIN, HES NOT INSAIN, HES NOT, NOT INSAIN. I'll dedicate the one-shot to the first person who catches the reference and leaves it in a review~**

**IMPORTANT UPDATES ON MY PROFILE FOR BOTH OF MY STORIES. PLEASE READ; THEY ARE HOW I KEEP IN TOUCH BETWEEN UPDATES AND ARE UPDATES VERY OFTEN.**

* * *

_Nightmare!_

_ Now your nightmare comes to life._

_._

_Dragged you down below_

_Down to the devils show_

_To be his guest forever_

_Peace of mind is less than never_

_._

_Hate to twist your mind_

_But God ain't on your side_

_An old acquaintance severed_

_Burn the world your last endeavor_

_._

_Ashes is burning_

_You can smell it in the air_

_Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)_

_._

_So stand in line while banging numbers in your head_

_You're now a slave until the end of time_

_._

_Nothing stops the madness turning_

_Haunting_

_Yearning_

_Pull the trigger_

_._

_You should have known_

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here_

_Yeah_

_Oooooooh_

_It's your effing nightmare_

_While your nightmare comes to life_

_._

_Can't wake up in sweat_

_Cause it ain't over yet_

_Still dancing with your demons_

_Victim of your own creation_

_._

_Beyond the will to fight_

_Where all that's wrong is right_

_Where hate don't need a reason_

_Love is self-assassination_

_._

_You've been lied to_

_Just to rape you of your sight_

_And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)_

_._

_So sedated as they medicate your brain_

_And while you slowly go insane they tell ya_

_"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications"_

_._

_You should have known_

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here_

_Yeah_

_No one to call_

_Everybody to fear_

_Your tragic fate_

_Is looking so clear_

_Yeah_

_Oooooooh_

_It's your effing nightmare_

_Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_(…..)_

_(Maniacal laughter)_

_Fight (Fight!)_

_Not to fail (fail!)_

_Not to fall (fall!)_

_Or you'll end up like the others_

_._

_Die (Die!)_

_Die again (die!)_

_Drenched in sin (sin!)_

_With no respect for another_

_._

_Down (Down!)_

_Feel the fire (fire!)_

_Feel the hate (hate!)_

_Your pain is what we desire_

_._

_Lost (Lost!)_

_Hit the wall (wall!)_

_Watch you crawl (crawl!)_

_Such a replaceable liar_

_._

_And I know you hear their voices_

_Calling from above_

_And I know they may seem real_

_These signals of love_

_But our life's made up of choices_

_Some without appeal_

_They took for granted your soul_

_And it's ours now to steal_

_._

_As your nightmare comes to life_

_._

_You should have known_

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here_

_Yeah_

_No one to call_

_Everybody to fear_

_Your tragic fate_

_Is looking so clear_

_Yeah_

_Oooooooh_

_It's your effing nightmare_

* * *

**_Everybody Lies_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Nightmare_**

**_-January 3_****_rd_****_, 2014-_**

_They were running through a field, giggling like the children that they were, that they should have always been. A tiny, snow white puppy raced several paces ahead of the two boys, but the pair was narrowing the distance easily. They were fast little ones, and the small animal was traveling with a limp. The furry little thing ran with his tail between his legs, fur puffed in fear. Every now and again, a little whimper of fear would escape his muzzle._

_The boy with the golden hair was quickly gaining on the puppy, sapphire eyes wide with both glee and concern and lips parted in soft pants. Covering each of his cheeks was an orange tape-like bandage. As far as the brunette knew, the blond was currently dealing with a strange medical condition. Naruto, though, knew exactly what the cloth hid. His counterpart, a lad with shaggy, dark brown hair and eyes such a deep brown they appeared black, trudged sloppily behind him, breaths coming out in harsher gasps. Unlike the other, his cheeks were completely clear. The stamina of the blond was absolutely remarkable, completely leaving the brunette in the dust._

_Suddenly, the puppy tripped over his hurt leg, his slight body catapulting into the grassy ground. Naruto was at its side in seconds, scooping the little thing into his arms before he could escape. The boy with the dark eyes was by his friend's side almost immediately, looking joyfully down at the hurt animal. The blond beamed, cuddling the creature in his arms. "Hey, ...b.., I got the puppy! Look, it's so cute!" he cooed, the dog only struggling harder._

_"Na, Naru-nii, lemme see him," the brunette said. The other boy handed him the squirming puppy, which he took gratefully. As soon as he held him close, the little, white animal stopped moving, snuggling into his warmth. The ebony eyed boy giggled, scratching him behind the ears. "Hey, he likes me!"_

_Naruto pouted, glaring with mock-anger at his best friend. "Yeah, 'kay, you're awesome, I got it. Anyway, can Hana-nee-chan fix his leg?" the blond said, disappointment leaving him after a moment. It was replaced by loving concern for the infant animal. His friend smiled softly, nodding his head. "Yeah, she can. Hey, hey, what should I name him, Naru?" he asked, excitement filling the brunette to the brim. His mother had told him he could keep the puppy if he was able to catch him, and with Naruto's help, he had!_

_Naruto scratched his chin, a look of deep thought crossing his features. "Hmmm… SHIBO. Name him Shibo!" he decided, cheering at his genius name. However, his friend was not so amused, promptly smacking him over the head. "Na, he's not fat, baka! I think… I think I'll name him Akamaru… What do you think?" he said, his joking anger dissipating as he looked down at the now-sleeping puppy in his arms._

_Naruto, rubbing the rising bump on the side of his head, muttered in annoyance, "He's not red either, idiot…" At a reprimanding glare from his friend, Naruto just sighed and smiled. "It's a great name, and I'm glad you have a puppy now!" he said, his happiness genuine. However, in a more finalizing tone, he added, "Still calling him Shibo, though…" The brunette smiled as well, nodding his head in affirmation and completely disregarding the blond's last statement. "Yup! Hey, Akamaru isn't only my puppy now, you know. He's yours, too!" he said, grinning. The blond grinned as well, walking over to see their prize. The brown-eyed boy held the awakening puppy in front of him, his arms outstretched. Then, with a sleepy blink from two coal-colored eyes, a trickling sound was heard._

_"AKAMARUUUUUUUU!"_

_Naruto only laughed harder._

He rolled over, pulling the soft comforter to his chin as he snuggled into the warm body lying beside him. The boy looked to be an older version of the blond in his dream, yet there were enough differences to think otherwise. His blond spikes were longer and tamer than those of the envisioned child. His body, a bit feminine in stature, was lined with lean, yet not bulky, muscles. Not an ounce of baby fat adorned his being, while the face of the five year old was still rounded with chub. The skin of the child was a soft, sun-kissed tan color, yet the teen's was a few shades lighter with a sickly, malnourished tint to it. The illusionary five year old's complexion was smooth, not a blemish to be seen. The sleeping boy's was crisscrossed in countless scars, though, the harshest areas still risen roughly, some still partially unhealed. Whereas the cheeks of the younger boy were striped in orange tape, the ones of the elder were striped in jagged, whisker-like scars, three to each. The child's blue eyes were bright and curious, tinted only slightly with hurt. If you were to open the eyes of the sleeping boy, his sapphires would be chilled and dead looking, just empty. The smile of the running boy reached his eyes, while the teen had a hard time just fitting one to his lips.

No, this person was not the boy in the dream. That little ray of sunshine had died long ago, and had been slowly replaced by the nearly-grown lying under the covers.

Naruto smiled drunkenly, moving even closer to the source of heat. Two arms wrapped around him in a familial embrace, both initiators still dead sleeping and unaware of their close proximity. The sun had not yet risen, but he was already beginning to awaken, pulling out of his dream world. Yet, it seemed his mind wasn't ready for that, as his body suddenly went rigged and still. As his pleasant memory ended, a terrifyingly demonic one began. He knew this dream, though. He knew what was going to happen. As he was sucked in, he mentally screamed at himself that is was only a nightmare, and that it wasn't real. He knew, though, that it was. This was not a figment. This was a memory.

_Green meadows morphed into harsh cement, blue skies into dark ceiling. This place wasn't his home. No, this was the interrogation room of his worst enemies, the one place he had never, ever wanted to find himself in. Gaara had been away when they came… The boy shivered, pulling at the chains that bound his hands. He couldn't even scream, for they had gagged him tightly. The 15 year old felt tears prickle at his eyes, as even with his occupation, he was still a minor. But they didn't fall. No, they never fell anymore…_

_/In-dream flashback/_

_Naruto awoke wth a start, the sound of heavy footsteps reaching his ears. The teen braced himself, ready from an onslaught from Minato, until he realized that they were coming from outside his house. He rose slowly from his bed, baggy pajama's rustling as he stepped out of his room and down the stairs. It seemed that no one had entered the house yet, his mother still asleep, so he bent down against the wall by the front door. Hidden in the wall, between two planks of wall wood, was a small peephole. It's positioning and size gave a perfect overview of the front porch and a bit of the yard, so he lowered his eye to the opening._

_Oh, there were so many, at least twenty. There may have been more though, for their uniforms blended in well with the midnight shadows. The men were all so big, their uniforms identical, and most carried weapons. All, save for a single man, wore black uniforms. On their chests, over their hearts, were red clouds, embroidered with a golden 'A'. Black bandanas shielded the hair of the bodyguards from view, while dark masks covered their faces. However, at the forefront of the intimidating gathering was a man that appeared to be above the other grunts._

_He was a tall man, his body leaner that those of his counterparts. Still, though, Naruto could still see the muscles hidden beneath the close-fitting shirt. His uniform, which consisted of a long-sleeve shirt, long pants and business shoes, were all the same shade of sleek black. A tan-colored straw hat sat atop his head, positioned in a way that it veiled both his face and his orange-colored hair. However, he wore a long cloak-like trench coat that provided the only true splash of color about him. It trailed to past his knees, its base color the same as the rest of his outfit. The properties that differed the accessory, though, were the large red clouds, their outlines golden, which were positioned randomly around the cloth. There was a smaller cloud above his heart, though, that caught the blonde's attention. It, too, was inscribed with the golden 'A', but underneath was another line of writing. It was in smaller letters, black in color, which were probably only a third of the size of the 'A'. It read 'CEO'…_

_Naruto knew who they were. He knew, he knew and he was afraid. One of the world's most infamous, dangerous mafias was at his doorstep, and it was no ordinary grunt either. No, this was the CEO himself, Pein. The Akatsuki was at his door. Oh, God, why now… Why, why, why now? The members had already departed from their most recent meeting, and Gaara had left with Yugito and Bee to clear up some unwanted attention in Kumogakure… He wouldn't be back for months. Naruto felt his gut clench as he heard a knock on the front door. Pein, backed by five of the toughest looking guards there, had apparently moved to his door during the blonde's inner panic. Naruto shakily removed himself from his hidden spying position, slowly dragging himself to the door._

_This was who his father was fleeing from? This was the organization that his father had told him specifically to give no money too, even though he owed it? Really, of all the completely _moronic_ things his father had done, this was definitely the worst. Who in their right mind would make an enemy of the _Akatsuki_? THE AKATSUKI. Wait… The blond had momentarily forgotten that he was the first one to make an enemy of them, not his father… If the CEO himself was actually there, Minato-san must have owed a _lot_ of money, and it must have been far overdue. Oh, if he ever saw that man again, the blond would kill him on the spot! …Well, he would, if he wasn't so weak…_

_Didn't his father know that this was probably one of the worst possible gangs that he could pick a fight with? They were amazingly strong, yes, but that wasn't all. The Akatsuki and the Jinchuuriki were currently on very bad terms, border-line warzone, and as the leader… He really didn't want to deal with both the Akatsuki and the Bijuu right then…_

_So, it was with a shaking hand that he grasped the doorknob, turning it slowly and undoing the lock in the process. A gust of frozen desert-night-in-July air slammed into his face as it opened, but that wasn't why he was shivering. He was greeted with the impassive face of Pein, though his eyes betrayed his expression. The yellow-tinted hazel pigments of his irises were frightening, sending a chill down Naruto's spine that he tried his best to hide. They were filled with many emotions, the most prominent of which being an odd combination of serenity, rage, and… emptiness? Regret? He and Pein were actually on quite good terms with each other, secretly meeting just to chat or grab a bite to eat once in a while. However, what with their conflicting 'hobbies'… Sometimes, their forbidden friendship had to be forgotten._

_Naruto knew, then, that something horrible was about to happen to him. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, feel fear unsheathe its claws, take hold, and slowly manifest inside of him. Sometimes, when he was jumped or beaten, he would see regret in the eyes of his attackers. Those were the ones that actually had morals, and were saddened by what they had to do to a child. Pein… Pein had those eyes, and the blond teen was scared. This man had so much sway, so much undeniable power in the world. He could do anything – heck, Naruto wouldn't be surprised of the man could freaking fly. If he wanted someone gone, they would be disposed of. If he wanted to buy a business, they would give him two. And if he wanted a latte'…. Oh, he would get his latte', and a cappuccino as well! (AN: Sorry, I always kill the mood…). And now, Pein had his sights set on a little blue-eyed blond teen, and he was going to have him, no matter what – and no, not in a predatory sense…_

_Pein looked at him nonchalantly, scanning his features, before he adorned a slight smile reserved only for him, Nagato, and Konan. Yes, he could honestly relate to this child, so much it was scary, yet moving. He honestly regretted what he was going to have to do, but he needed the money. So, with his small smile, he let himself show the smallest bit of an emotion he hadn't felt in years. Sadness. It showed for just a moment in his smile, in his face, in his eyes, and he knew the blond caught it. A look of understanding passed over the teen's face, though it was quickly replaced rage. Yet… the rage was not directed at the CEO, but at the world they lived in and the man who 'forgot' to pay his dues, Minato Namikaze… Both people positioned at the door shared the same intense hatred for the monster, each for their own reasons that were actually much related. However, Naruto supposed he could blame himself a bit as well…_

_Pein focused his eyes on the blond below him. The man was a foot taller than the boy, so it was no surprise when the blond had to crane his neck just to meet his eyes. Pein sighed, really not wanting to follow through with this. The child… he would be scarred…. However, they had a reputation to uphold, no matter how much it hurt him. And so, with great remorse, he told the child what was going to happen. "Hello, Naruto-kun… As much as it pains me to say it, I fear we will be taking you back to the hideout for a little while. Don't worry, once your father pays his debt, you can go free. We won't kill you, but until we get our money… Gomenasai; I don't want to do this either… Anyway, as we cannot have you telling the Police of our location, you will have to be unconscious for the trip there," Pain said softly, watching as an expression of utter fear and horror crossed the face of the teen. Well, he was a sharp one, for sure. Perhaps it was his years on the street, but the young adult could tell Naruto knew exactly what was going to become of him while he remained at the hideout. _

_As Pein lifted his hand, Naruto took an unsteady step backwards. However, that was all he took, as he knew he couldn't outrun this. The outcome would be inevitable, because the Akatsuki was at his doorstep. The Akatsuki wanted to kidnap him. The Akatsuki wanted their money. _The Akatsuki_ wanted to use the blond as a bribe to get said money, and he was going to be beaten badly in the meantime, simply to uphold a reputation. The Akatsuki was after him, and the Jinchuuriki were not around. However, it seemed that the one man that could have protected him, even though he didn't want to hurt him, was doing nothing to stop this scenario. He wanted to scream, to run away from this place, this man, but he couldn't. He was stuck, his feet frozen to the doormat below him._

_The orange-haired man's hand moved closer, and the blond braced for his first hit of many from Pein. However, no such thing came, as fingers were placed over the pressure point in his neck. Naruto allowed a small smile of gratitude escape him to the man, because now, he wouldn't have to awaken with his brain trying to bust through his skull – he'd been knocked unconscious like that before, and gosh, did it hurt. "Ja ne, Naruto-kun," Pein whispered, squeezing the point. And thus, as the blond fell like a ragdoll, Pein of the Akatsuki caught the Whiskered Demon of the Jinchuuriki._

_As Naruto floated around in his mindscape, a single thought formed. He was never going to leave that place, ever. Minato-san would never give the money, and the blond himself never found the location of the safe. Momma had known, but she was unable to pick locks. Only Gaara-kun and Minato-san could pick locks, and Gaara was out of the village for another _two months_. Minato-san wouldn't listen to reasoning anymore, so… So he was stuck, and there was nothing he could do about it._

_Oh, and he wished he hadn't left his gun and his switchblade in his room. Those might have been useful._

_/End in-dream flashback/_

_Naruto collapsed against his restraints, wanting so badly to finally break. He hadn't cried, really cried, since he was five… ten years, it had been. Sure, he had shed a few tears since that last day, but it didn't count, not really. Those had been caused by natural human tendency; one's pain tolerance could only go so far. He hadn't just collapsed and broken down in so long, and things were building up every day. After all, when you are stomped on – both figuratively and literally – every day, through words and feet alike, you tend to feel pain in your life. He'd grown numb in the past ten years, his heart shielded with so many walls of stone that only the people inside could reach him. But now… This experience was constantly breaking them down and building them higher than before, only for them to fall again._

_Why couldn't he just come in the room already? Why couldn't he just get it over with, so the blond didn't need to wonder what would become of him anymore? No one had hurt him, yet his wrists were already dripping crimson from the chains wrapped tightly around them, metal cutting him to the bone on the thin-skinned sides. Those scars weren't the first, nor would they be the last… He just hung there, feet barely scraping the ground, awaiting them to come in for the first time. He was thirsty. He was hungry. He was lightheaded from blood loss, and his entire body hurt from the position. "Just hurry up and kill me already, will you, Pein?! He's not coming for me - he never has! - so what's the point of keeping a worthless child?! HUH?! JUST LET ME GO OR KILL ME, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE," he screamed to whoever was listening, but no one was there. No one heard his call, his plea, and so he resumed his act of glaring his chains into submission, awaiting whatever fate had planned for him._

_Minutes turned into hours as he just hung there, giving up on his struggles. All he was doing was hurting himself… He'd already scraped indentations into the bones on the sides of his wrists anyway, though he just settled on ignoring that pain. He couldn't even stare at the wall, for it was so dark that he couldn't see the tip of his nose when cross-eyed. Then, suddenly, white light flooded the dark space. It was blinding, painfully so, and he cried out at the sudden intrusion of his vision. A man came upon him, face covered by an orange swirled mask with a single eye hole. The rest of his outfit was black, like the grunts, yet he wore a black cloak like Pein had, although it only had the single cloud of the bodyguard. His cloud held the 'A' symbol, yet he had no way to identify his position in the organization._

_Naruto's vision slowly returned, while the intruder just stood and awaited a response. Once his mind stopped swimming, the blond began visibly shaking. He knew this man, too, but not on a personal level as with Pein. He knew this man through rumors, gruesome aftermath pictures, and horror stories told by his victims. Those unlucky enough to have him as their interrogator were left mentally scarred for the rest of their lives, even if they were only there for an hour. He was… he was going to be there for two months, at the very least... Naruto knew him, and he feared him so terribly much. This was Tobi, the head of Interrogation within the Akatsuki. Not only that, but he was known as one of the best – or worst, depending on who you ask – in the world, among Konoha's Ibiki Morano. Pein had been serious about this… Oh, no, no, no, no. He was going to die…_

_He looked wide-eyed at the man before him, and he mentally cursed himself. He could feel his own body shaking, and he knew he must look as scared as he felt. However, in less than a second, he had masked everything, replacing his pale face with a mask of lax-eyed indifference. The change happened so fast that Tobi hadn't even caught it. Naruto seemed completely passive, totally nonchalant about the whole ordeal, but the blood dripping from his wrists spoke otherwise. He commanded himself to act indifferent, and act he did. He appeared silently calculating, even though he was killing himself before the onslaught over and over again in his mind. He appeared as any gang leader should – strong, smart, calculating, and indifferent to his surrounding misfortune. He was completely calm, not a hint of his previous panic left upon his features._

_Seeing as the blond was not about to start up a conversation with the man sent to beat the living crap out of him, Tobi spoke first. "Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the Jinchuuriki and known world-wide as the Whiskered Demon. You have an abusive father known as Minato Namikaze. He fled Konohagakure in order to escape the cops, yet he is now in trouble with Suna's due to his drug dealing industry. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, is a renowned scholar with degrees in almost every field, despite her young age. She homeschools you. Your adopted 'brother', Gaara Sabaku, serves as second command in the Jinchuuriki and is known as the Black-Eyed Monster. You are thirteen years old, living in a shabby house on the outskirts of Sunagakure. Did I get anything wrong?" he spouted easily. His aim was to intimidate his victim first by naming off a bit of basic personal information. After all, his target was a child. How hard could it be to break him?_

_Naruto's face did not waver, though. He remained monotonous throughout the while speech, and he probably would have picked his nails, had his hands been free. After the long drawl, Naruto decided to give a little speech of his own. He realized that Tobi's sources were not very good, as he was supposedly higher up that Pein and yet he gave mostly obvious information. Naruto gather his own information himself, and he gathered much more detailed tidbits as well…"Ah, yes, well done! I'd clap, but it seems that my hands are a bit tied up with something at the moment. Shame. Now, Tobi, was it? You think that you are all high and mighty, yet most of that information was boring, basic, though I send kudos for finding my real name. Allow me to show you how it's done…" he said coolly, expression never wavering. He cleared his throat, wanting so badly to smirk but resisting._

_"You see, Tobi, you are not as elusive as you think. To about 99.9% of the population of the earth, you are viewed as a monster or mysterious entity, while some go as far as simply denying your existence. I sympathize, really. However, I am in that 0.01% who know that you are, in fact, not an urban legend or a beast, even if you can act rather devilishly at times. I am also among the 0.001% who know even more than that, _Tobi_. Ah, but I prefer not to call people by their pseudonyms… So, Obito Uchiha, I think I'll call you Bito-chan. After all, your arrogance is positively adorable. Now, where do I begin…? Ah, let's see! Obito Uchiha, Akatsuki's most skilled interrogation specialist and trusted information gatherer. However, that is not the end of the story. You also serve under your real name as a high up in Konoha's Military Police force, do you not? Hah, clever, but that's not all I have to say. _

_"When you were 13, you and your best friends, Kakashi Hatake and Rin Hemawari, were jumped by a gang known as the Iwobi. This may come as a surprise to you, but the Iwobi, at the time, were also affiliated with the last generation of the gang known as the Bijuu, and the former Sanbi to be precise. Now, Sanbi had Rin trapped, and while you were occupied, Kakashi was free to move, and tried to kill Sanbi before he could hurt the girl. Alas, Sanbi sidestepped, putting Rin in front of Kakashi's attack a second too soon. Rin died that day, so sorry for your loss. After that, the group cornered you and Kakashi. Kakashi had his eye slashed out, and then the warehouse you were inside collapsed. You, in your 'dying' moments, gave Kakashi your only non-crushed eye. Then he left you, thinking you were dead. By the way, I have solid evidence that tells me he never forgave himself for that, either, as I decided to look a little into his life after researching yours. I think you two should make up, hm?_

_"You were then kidnapped for several years by a crazy, yet inhumanly strong, old man named Madara Uchiha, right? What was he, your grandfather? He also gave you a new eye through unprofessional surgery with no pain meds. That's wrong, just saying. Anyway, after you were finally rescued, you emerged a changed man. Time passed slowly after that. During Police training, you became affiliated with several – nine, to be exact – strong gangs, each lead by a different member, as well as a sick pedophile called Orochimaru. Oh, right. Orochimaru was later killed by some other kid in your family, right? I think it was Saschey, Saucekey, hmm…Poor kid, a victim of Orochimaru at such a young age… Anyway. They planned on destroying each other until you showed up. You united the gangs, you at their helm, and officially formed the Akatsuki, the world's strongest and longest-lasting gang – and later, mafia – in history. However, you currently sit and pull the strings from the dark, leaving Pein, whose real name is Yahiko, to serve as the visual head. Your Violet Eye, Nagato Uzumaki – hm, are we related? - works as his public right hand man, while Origami, aka Konan, serves alongside Nagato. _

_"Now… You are 24 years old. Both of your parents hated you for being, quote 'a total failure of a son, and a complete moron on top of that.' You were abused a bit, though not _nearly _as bad as I am. Your current address is 27 Keikyo Drive inside Konoha's Uchiha Compound. It's a bit run down, but I must say, your decorating skills are top notch. Your wardrobe is mainly dark colors with splashes of blue and orange. You still blame both Kakashi and yourself for Rin's death. You have depression problems and have tried a total of 11 times this year to try and commit suicide, and its only July, though it has been kept well under wraps. Over all, your suicide attempts number WELL over fifty, but you have either chickened out or have been stopped by random family members, namely Itachi Uchiha, another member of the Akatsuki. You cut yourself from age 13 through the current with blades limited to chopping knives and razor blades, and have spent approximately 1.352 million dollars on rolls of bandages to cover such wounds. You used to wear goggles as a child, until your kidnapping, and they are currently stashed in a hidden place in your closet. You have one of Rin's shirts and, like a creeper, you sniff it before you go to bed. Oh, and you sleep with a pink, stuffed bunny called Fluffles. Now, Mr. Information Broker, did I get anything wrong?" he spoke fluidly. His eyes remained empty and half-lidded, face completely devoid of emotion, for his entire lengthy speech, and when he finished, he gave no indication he had even opened his mouth._

_Obito just gaped. Thirteen years old, and already so amazing. If he wasn't the Whiskered Demon himself, Akatsuki would have recruited (see: kidnapped) him looong ago. Seconds ticked by silently, Obito stunned and Naruto uncaring. It was actually quite an awkward pause, but the blond had no indication he noticed. The break was ended a bit past the five minute mark when Naruto suddenly yawned, resting his cheek against his raised arm. "Na, if that's all you need, would you please get out? I need my beauty sleep, 'Bito-chan," he cooed, looking at his pursuer with sleepy, ice cold eyes._

_'Bito-chan' was snapped out of his stupor at that remark, his one eye immediately filling with white hot rage. How dare he speak of Rin, Kakashi, and his parents! How dare he tell his past! How _dare _he speak of his nephew and the serpent who hurt him! "I'll kill you…" he growled venomously, taking a terrifying step towards the chained teen. The blond yawned, blinking tiredly. "I'd be afraid of you, except you're not allowed to kill me, so… I don't fear death anyway…" After being cut off several times and having everything about himself spouted from the mouth of an incompetent brat, Obito was about ready to punch his face in – and he was more than allowed to. However, he resisted. There was an order to how he did things… Besides, he wasn't allowed to kill the little demon, as much as he wanted to. Even though he was technically higher than Pein, the blond was the ginger's project and responsibility… It was then that a dark, foreshadowing chuckle filled the room. The deep tone grew louder and louder until it was a full blown psychotic laugh. "HAHAH! I might not kill you, but I can sure as heck make you wish I did! HAHAHAHA!" he bellowed._

_Although the Jinchuuriki leader was inwardly terrified, his mask showed no fear or regret. Obito slowly pulled out a sleek, sharp knife and a lighter, holding the blade above the flame. "For the next few months, kid, we are going to have a ball… Just you… and me…. Hhahaha…" he snickered quietly, moving forward. The blade was red hot from the fire underneath. Once it was hot enough, Obito set the lighter in his pocket for the time being. "And the first song… STARTS NOW!" he cried, ripping the knife through the teen's side. Just as Obito's last word was spoken, a painful scream tore through the air. "AHAHA, THE SOUND OF MUSIC!" he yelled joyfully. Naruto had conveniently _forgotten_ to leave this part out, but Obito… He was just a _little_ crazy…_

_Then the knife, still glowing with heat, came down again._

He screamed. The sound was jagged, raking across his dry throat like the knife from his dream. It was filled with pain of all three kinds, and absolutely heartbreaking to hear. The boy's eyes shot open, filled with panic and pain, as his eyes darted around the room frantically. As the sun was still down, the room was black, pitch black. He really began to panic, thinking he was really in that room. As he tried to sit up, he noticed there was something thick holding him down. '_CHAINS.'_ was the only word his mind could formulate. He began thrashing madly, yelling for someone to 'let me go!' or 'get off me!' The sight was heartbreaking, truly. The boy was only 16 years old, yet his mind was more broken than a former prisoner of war's could ever be.

The body beside the flailing teen awoke quickly, fear plastered over his now-alert features. He scanned the room, looking for intruders, but found none. That's when he realized it was his brother that was the cause of his early awakening, and that his arm was currently holding him down like… Oh, God. He immediately removed his arm and leaned over to a bedside table, switching on a soft light. It illuminated the room, though not enough to mimic the blinding fluorescence that the boy must have just relived. The crimson-haired boy looked to his terrified brother, his sea-foam eyes filled with worry.

As the lights flickered on and the 'chains' removed themselves, Naruto quickly began to calm down. His near-hyperventilating breathing rate slowed to a slightly-faster-than-normal one, and his heart stopped thumping against his chest. Rational thought made its way through his fogged mind, bringing him back into reality. He turned his head, his sky-colored, dead-looking eyes meeting his brother's own living green. His golden hair clung to his head in a thin layer of cold sweat, and he only realized then that he was clutching his side. _'The place he cut me first… He's opened it so many times… It's still barely healed at all…'_ he thought, removing his sharp nails from his own skin. After a moment, he averted his eyes, suddenly finding the black comforter quite interesting. Still, though, he could feel his brother's questioning gaze. The pupil-less eyes moved from his calming face, to crescent-shaped punctures in the bandages, then back to his face.

"What do you think, Gaara?" the blond muttered, a hint of aggravation in his hoarse voice. However, he didn't mean it, as his basic tone was depressed and empty. The blond was not annoyed, really, but he disliked having to tell someone something obvious that he didn't want to speak of anyway, and his brother knew that. He turned away, head bowed and hands in his lap. Physical signs of fear still lingered around him, but his eyes betrayed nothing. They were blank, dead and empty, and suddenly, the icy blue color they possessed fit perfectly.

Gaara smiled sadly, moving towards his brother on the small bed. He knew what his nii-san must have been dreaming about… Seeing no signs of recoil for once, he wrapped a single arm around his shoulders in comfort. However, it seems the boy had only been zoned out, as the second the clothed arm came in contact with his bare skin, he flinched away harshly, eyes wide and staring. "_DON'T TOUCH ME_!" he shouted, eyed wide with unmasked terror. However, they returned to their previously lax state as he realized it was only his brother. "Gomen…" he muttered, turning away and hoping to heck that he'd not woken his father. Gaara withdrew his arm, nodding slightly. He was still getting used to the fact that, even after just over a two weeks of the new Naruto being around, the blond had changed. Physical contact was scary to him now, as were knives, chains, being confined, bright lights, extreme darkness, crowds, being completely alone, sudden movements, surroundings being too still, loud and cluttered noises, total silence, and countless other things. How he survived, let alone as the leader of the most powerful gang in the world and the son of Minato Namikaze, was truly a mystery to the redhead. Heck, most of those fears were contradictory to one another! Even more of a question was how he managed to, usually, completely mask his fears in public. The teen was strong, no doubt.

His brother had changed so much since they had met that day on the swings. Back then, the blond had been happy. He had still laughed and smiled genuinely, had craved physical contact. After his kidnapping, though… Gaara knew the conditions were bad, but he knew he'd never find out how hellish the whole situation really was unless he experienced it himself. It had caused his brother to make a total 180 in his personality, leaving him positively frozen. His bubbly self had become a mask, while his mask had become real. The happy teen was gone after those six months, leaving a mere corpse in his wake. The death of the Naruto he knew had hurt the red-head. It had hurt him badly, but he still loved his brother. He also loved the members of the Bijuudama too, just… to a lesser extent, and more like close friends than family. Still, though, he couldn't help but realize with a fury that, had their gang never been formed, the person that the blond used to be may still have been alive…

Deciding to leave that depressing topic at rest, he let a light smirk touch his lips. "So, why are you in my bed, then? I thought you'd 'outgrown' needing comfort at night?" Gaara prodded in a joking manner. A few months before the kidnapping, Naruto had said he was too old to go to his mother or brother in the case of nightmares. He had suffered in silence since, though after the event, those pains were no longer very quiet. Still, he never once left his room, completely disregarding that he even had those nightly terrors come daybreak, or if someone were to come to him. However, it seemed the one thing that used to silence him completely now only made his panics worse. At the sound of Minato's usually angry voice, the boy would only scream louder, though if Momma or Gaara would enter the room, he would go stock-still and silent as a Christmas mouse.

The red-head, though, suspected that the conditions weren't as bad as the blond made them out to be, although they must have been pretty horrific to warrant such a turn in personality. He still doubted the true severity, though. Oh, Naruto, if only he would take off his bandages and show the scars of his confinement. Maybe then they would understand…

Naruto's gaze flickered to the white bandages covering his entire midsection, chest, neck, and arms, before returning to the dark red sheets that surrounded him. He knew why his crimson-haired sibling was curious, and honestly, the blond was ashamed that things had come to this, needing comfort over something so ridiculously petty. However, if he had stayed in his room alone… "It was just a silly memory dream. I woke up at 1 AM and couldn't go back to sleep. I'd have fallen asleep during class today, and it's our first day," he said quite coldly, though it seemed to be his regular tone now. Gaara raised an eyebrow, silently asking 'Why?' To this, Naruto sighed, though he knew there was no lying to the raccoon boy. Dang gingers… "Okay, so I might have also had a panic attack when I woke up, since the memory was from around September, and I'd have gone crazy if I had stayed alone… Oh, and before you ask why I didn't just go to Momma, it's because Minato-san is home…" he all but whispered.

Gaara wanted to hug his brother. He wanted to hug him and help him heal, but he couldn't. Simply poking Naruto was enough to make him have a near heart attack, so hugging him… He really didn't want to think about what kind of effect that would have. The negative would outweigh the positive by a lot; that was for sure. "I'm so sorry, nii-san…" he said, his voice just as soft.

Naruto's empty gaze tore itself from the sheets, fixing on the guilt-ridden face if his slightly younger brother. A small flash of anger sparked in his eyes, the most emotion he had shown since their little skit about bullying, before it quickly faded back into the usual nothingness. "Don't blame yourself, nii-chan, because you couldn't have prevented anything. It was my fault for not resisting more, my fault for leaving my gun and my blade at my bedside, not yours or Momma's. Also, don't pity me," he said, his voice calm, level, and slightly commanding. It was as if his 'gang leader' persona was always being played, except… Except it wasn't a persona anymore. It was who Naruto Uzumaki was, now, while his old self was the public persona… True emotion was hard to muster yet always raging, but the things he felt were all negative. Since he returned from his encampment, he had only felt positive emotions twice. The first was when he was rescued after six months of believing he never would be, though that was mostly only relief. The second was the pure humor and slight happiness he had felt when he and Gaara had performed their little act of 'fear of bullies.' Other than those moments, though, all the teen had felt were depression, anxiety, hate, pain, and emptiness, as well as a horde of others that he did not wish to name. He needed to break, to release this pent up distress…

But Naruto Uzumaki did not cry. Naruto Uzumaki did not shatter. The walls that he built up during that half a year no longer broke, because _he_ was not there to crumble them and _he_ had made their foundations stronger every time the knife came down. The Whiskered Demon of the Bijuudama did not weep, and that was all that the Uzumaki was. He was only but a notorious gang head, both admired and deathly feared by all who knew of him. He had a kind mother and a loyal brother. He was calm, collected, intelligent, responsible, and _weak_. _Disgusting. Hated. Worthless. _He was a demon with whiskers carved into his cheeks by the man who sired him, marking him for life. Even his own father thought he was dirt. So, Naruto Uzumaki did not crack, because he knew he deserved whatever pain he felt. He didn't know what awful sin he had caused to warrant such a destiny, for this had all begun when he was but five, but he knew he deserved it. Somehow. _He_ had told him so. They all had.

The blond glanced at the black clock sitting upon his brother's mahogany nightstand, quickly catching the time. Before Gaara could respond to his earlier statement, Naruto spoke again. "It is 4:30 AM. I am going to go get ready for schoo-"he began icily, but was cut off by a sharp pang in his side. His hand immediately moved to the origin of the pain, only to be met with warm, sticky bandages that were soiling at an alarming rate. He lifted his hand, peering down indifferently at his crimson-painted skin. With uncaring eyes, he spoke casually, "It appears that one of my fresher, more severe wounds has reopened. I knew it had needed stiches… Nii-chan, my first aid kit is still in my room, correct?" He quickly moved off the bed without so much as a flinch at the pain, even though he felt it severely, so as not to dirty the already-crimson sheets.

Gaara just stared a moment, wondering how his brother had managed not to cry out at what must have been an extremely painful injury. Then again, he realized, his nii-san must have been through worse during his six month stay with one of the world's cruelest, evilest, most skilled mental and physical interrogators. That was not to say he didn't feel it any less, but he had probably schooled himself to show no pain except in the harshest of incidents when using this entity. "Yeah, Nii-san…" the crimson haired teen said, watching as his brother left the room. He noticed that the blond was walking with a slight limp… "Oh, and quit with the tough guy act. It's not healthy…" he said.

Naruto stopped, one hand on the door knob, as he listened to what the green-eyes boy said. Without even glancing back, the replied softly, "Dead men don't act, Gaara," And with that, he stepped into the shadowed hall, quietly shutting the door behind him and leaving his brother to decipher the strange, symbolic phrase. The blond's blue eyes scanned the black walkway, a twinge of fear finding itself lodged in his chest. He really was terrified of the dark

It was with carefully placed footfalls that he made his way to his own room, slowly opening the door and praying it didn't creak. For once, the movement was silent, and so he entered his room. Naruto flicked on an overhead, the small room filling with the god-sent light that he loved so much. It was such a soft tone, for Gaara had placed a faintly-tinted cover over the bulbs to relieve a bit of the sharpness, yet it easily removed the darkness in the corners. He feared most lights, for the memories they carried with them, but this smooth one in his room was nice.

As he felt the thick, scarlet substance make its way into the fabric of his pants, he decided not to dwell on the subject of luminosity any longer. He stepped over to his bedside and bent down, careful not to jar his wound or get blood on the off-white carpet. His father would be furious if the floor was stained, as this was merely a rented apartment. It took a moment, but after feeling around under the bed, he found the handle of a small, plastic box. Naruto rose steadily, pulling the case with him. The teen carried it with him to the personal bathroom connected to his room, fetching a small, once-white towel from the edge of his sink. He then left the small area, taking a seat on a wooden chest at the end of the bed and laying his supplies beside him.

He mechanically unwrapped the bandages around his scarred waist, crimson-stained towel beside him. He ripped the soiled parts away from the clean and picked up the rag, roughly wiping away the blood dirtying his skin. He did not so much as flinch as the rough, dry material scrapped across the open gash, choosing to get this over with. Once the excess was away, he opted to leave it pressed against his side with one hand as he opened the lid of the white case. His empty gaze scanned over the familiar contents, the orderly positioning of each item nearly comforting to the blond.

He single-handedly dug around for a moment, finding what he needed at the back of the kit. It was a single needle, a thick, black thread already tied tightly around the end. _'Stitches,'_ he thought, _'I haven't used them in a while, though I probably should have… Let's hope I don't screw up.' _Naruto sighed in resolution, removing the towel from his side and dabbing the cut clean a few more times. Then, trying to relax, he lowered the needle to his skin and began to close the wound. The blond completely ignored the pain, only wincing very slightly if the needle tip slipped mid-thread. '_Poke. Pull. Tie. Break. Poke. Pull. Wince. Tie. Break. Repeat. Wince. Poke…' _he thought, mind working like a well-oiled machine as well as his hands. After about eleven stiches were in place along the rather deep, several-inches-long slash, he wiped the needle on the towel and put it back. Really, he could disinfect the needle later, as he had a feeling he wouldn't need it again for at least 12 more hours.

He dug around in the kit, eventually pulling out gauze, disinfectant, and a thick roll of clear medical tape. Barely a thought crossed his mind, movements like clockwork as he spread a bit of disinfectant over the gauze, pressed it to his newly-placed stiches, and sealed it all down with the waterproof tape. It was just a temporary sealing, as he needed a shower desperately and couldn't very well go to school with a giant bulge of bandage distorting his shirt – yes, he was convinced that, even with a shirt and quite baggy hoodie concealing it, someone was sure to notice. There was no way that someone was allowed to see any sort of damage to his being, because if they did, he would receive pity. Demons such as he did not deserve pity; they deserved punishment, even if he knew not what the punishment was for. So he did not want pity, guilt, or remorse to be caused by his past, or rather, present. No, he would rather them remain ignorant. After all, innocence was a virtue, one he wished to regain but knew he never would. Let them keep theirs…

Naruto took care of the rest of his supplies, putting it back in its proper place. He then began slowly reaching for a pair of scissors to cut away the rest of the bandages. A visible chill ran down his spine as his fingers slipped around the cool metal, having felt such material too many times in the past half year. However, he shook off such petty fears and pulled the tool closer to where the bandages ended, the blond keen on cutting them away and taking a hot shower. However, as he glanced down at the twin blades and felt the edge, even if dull, against his skin, he began to hallucinate.

_…The blade, red hot, came down again, but this time across his chest. It cut a harsh, jagged line across his flesh, not deep enough to kill but defiantly enough to make him feel like he was dying…_

_…Coal colored eyes were widened with sadistic glee at his prisoner's pain filled yelps, and maniacal, psychotic laughter filled the air…_

_…An orange, swirled mask lied discarded on the floor, the surface splattered with crimson and its owner tired of the restricting feeling…_

Naruto gasped, launching the scissors across the room. They clattered against the wall and fell to the floor with a soft thud, blades still open, as a slightly hyperventilating blond stared on with wide eyes. After a few more moments of nothing but his mind swimming in black and blurs, his eyes snapped to focus. He scanned his room, looking for any signs of laughter, chains, and Tobi. Finding none at all, he began to calm his breathing and heart, hoping to God he hadn't screamed. When no one came rushing (or stumbling, in Minato's case) into his room, he let out a breath of relief. The teen momentarily debated on whether or not to fetch the scissors and try again… He decided to manually unwrap them, leaving the twin 'daggers' lying temporarily forgotten on the carpeted floor.

Once the ragged white cloth was pulled off and discarded in a nearby waste basket, Naruto walked over to his dresser. Normally, the teen was pretty uncaring towards the subject of fashion, dressing for comfortableness and subtleness. However, deep down in the battered, burned, killed, and promptly frozen heart of his, he still wanted to make a good first impression. So, today, he actually looked at the clothes he pulled out of the drawers instead of just feeling the material. He chose a random set of boxers, a pair of orange skinny jeans – yes, he could actually pull off the style and color without looking homosexual – and a black long-sleeved shirt.

He took the stack of clothing with him as he entered his private bathroom, silently thanking whoever there was to thank for this feature. Private bathrooms allowed privacy and time, two things that the blond desperately needed at this time in his life. He flickered on the light, brightening the bathroom the same way as his bedroom, shut the door, and locked it behind him. He could deal with locked doors, yes, but only if he was the one who locked it… He plopped the folded articles onto the edge of the sink, careful not to undo the careful creases his mother had probably spent so much time perfecting. He might be dead, but that didn't mean he had to be rude about it…

Naruto opened the curtain to the shower-bath, turning on the water to his preferences. However, as a blast of ice cold water hit his head, he very quickly launched back and re-closed the hanging cloth. The sudden feeling of water began to bring back more memories, and as he felt the oncoming signs of a flashback, he hurried over to the sink. Lying on the side opposite his clothes was a small sewing needle, which he quickly grasped and shallowly poked into his finger. For some reason, the slight prick always pulled him out of any horrific memories he may be reliving. Perhaps it was because, out of all the things that god forsaken Uchiha had done to him, pricking his fingers was somehow not one of them.

The edges of his vision lost their blur as he was hastily pulled back to the present, breathing only sped up slightly. He pulled the tip of the pin from his finger, gazing down silently as a small bead of blood dripped out of the puncture. He must have stood like that for a few minutes, just gazing onward, blue fixed on crimson. His daze ended abruptly, though, yet he didn't know why it did. Either way, he was glad, as it was then that he remembered the shower was still running. It would be hot in a few moments…

Naruto looked into the large mirror before him, disgusted at what he saw. Before him stood a teen too short and much too thin for his age, and most of his weight was composed of bone and lean muscle. He wasn't even close to bulky, which was why the amount of muscle compared to his stature was frightening. The mirrored image's face was not as tan as it should have been, his cheeks almost hollow. Two blonds locked eyes with each other, and the real one noticed for the first time how truly deceased he appeared. With the scars, healing cuts and lingering crimson still staining his pale skin from the earlier tear, he looked so much like a corpse that it was scary.

He decided he didn't care, because demons weren't supposed to be alive anyway.

That… that _thing_ in the mirror… It was a monster, a devil in the form of a battered boy. Those blue eyes were empty, not because he was traumatized, but because he was so evil that he lacked emotion. Those nasty scars across his cheeks marked him as a beast for all eternity, showed what a deceitful, foxlike being he really was. That manifestation of evil… The blond hated – no, _despised_ – it. He was disgusted by the scars that blanketed his body, the deadness that lingered about him. That creature should die, should return to the fiery Hell from which it was born. Then, the blond realized he was the one shown in the picture, that it was his face that looked on with blue orbs full of ice. He turned away from the reflecting surface, self-loathe plastered across his face like an ugly mask.

Naruto peeled the rest of the slightly dampened, slightly bloodied clothes from his body and dropped it in a hamper. He then grabbed a wash cloth from a stack in the cabinet under the sink, and stepped into the shower. The water was scalding, burning his already pained skin, but he just sat there, letting the water roll down his face and chest. His frosted eyes closed in apparent bliss, muscles finally losing a bit of their tension. After a moment, he moved further under the soft spray, steaming liquid now rolling down his head, shoulders, and back as well. Minutes ticked by as he just stood there, slowly relaxing, and enjoyed the utter blankness of his mind.

You see, Naruto had a strange relationship with a sensation known as pain. On one hand, he feared it. It was the feeling he despised the most, wished with all his might to go away. Pain was something that was nearly unbearable to the teen, yet he always maintained an abnormally high pain tolerance – a tolerance that was made only higher after the kidnapping. He positively hated it, going into near panic attacks when exposed to certain kinds or elements that inflicted them.

Yet, at the same time, Naruto was addicted to pain. It was a constant in his ever-changing life for eleven years. Stinging, burning, aching. Sometimes, those feelings were the only reason he knew his heart was even beating – if a heart can hurt, a heart can feel, right? He felt alive when he felt pain, and because he knew it as punishment, his many guilts went away for a little while. It was like any other drug he might have inflicted; exhilarating, numbing, bringing forth feeling, but always harming in the end.

Perhaps that was why he turned the shower as hot as it would go, the water's heat enough to turn his slightly-tanned skin red with burns.

After a short while of standing still, imagining only what his skin must be looking like as it burned, his mind came back into reality. Naruto slid from under the flying droplets, hand moving sluggishly towards a bottle of Axe shampoo. He opened the bottle, squirted a generous amount into his free hand, and closed it with his teeth. After placing it back on the side of the tub, he lifted his hands to his hair, lathering his slightly-darkened blond locks. A subconscious scowl began to tug at his lips as his fingers roamed over several hidden scars, ranging from tiny bumps to sharply raised lumps, which never showed through his hair. After a minute or two more of scrubbing, he rinsed the lather down the drain and repeated the process with the conditioner.

By the time he finished that, a good five minutes had ticked by. He decided that further cleansing was unnecessary, since the near-boiling water had probably stripped him of not only the grime upon his body but the layer of skin it was lying on as well. So, after another few seconds of standing underneath the shower head, he bent down and turned the water off. Naruto pushed aside the curtain, stepping out of the tub and onto the soft bath mat below. His blue eyes opened and blinked away the water clinging to his lashes. He turned around for a moment, picked up his wash cloth, and placed it into the sink instead of the hamper; he'd need it again in a moment.

The blond ignored the seemingly freezing air around him as he reached for a towel underneath the sink. He soon found one, grasping onto its fluffy softness and drying himself off quickly, blotting his hair only until it ceased its dripping. He bent down and picked up his boxers and pants, slipping them on easily and nearly scowling at how the skinny jeans were almost loose on his hips. Naruto then made a mental note to grab a belt before he left, but first, he had some business to attend to.

The blond easily peeled away the gauze and tape sealing his stitches from the water, a slight twinge of gladness flitting through his mind at how he remembered to put something over the threads this time, rather than just sticking tape over them directly. He'd learned that lesson the hard way, several small, faint scars on his right shoulder from that particular 'lecture'. Naruto dropped the clump of used cover-ups into the waste basket beside the sink, deciding he ought to either start using less or saving up to buy more. Turning back to the mirror, he picked up the wet, warm cloth from in the sink and brought it to the currently closed wound, carefully blotting away the blood and medication from the still-sensitive flesh. Once it was as clean as he could get it, he flicked on the sink water and rinsed the cloth out. He then squeezed the excess water out and draped the cloth over the rim of the laundry hamper. That taken care of, he picked up his shirt and left the bathroom, walking toward the chest to finish the first aid job. The blond briefly considered fetching the scissors, but he figured that he could always do that later…

He sat down on the chest for the second time that day, setting the black tee beside him. He decided to forsake reapplying the disinfectant; he had an abnormally strong immune system, for obvious reasons. Instead of that, he just picked up a roll of white bandages and wrapped them around his waist a few times, the soft, thin, white fabric actually quite good for protecting such wounds. Naruto wrapped it tightly around the stiches, yet not so tightly as to provoke pinching or uncomfortableness. Really, though, he almost liked the feel of bandages encompassing his body. It was a familiar feeling, one he had not only grown accustomed to but had learned to like. It gave a sense of near… security – which was quite ironic, if you thought about it.

Once this task was accomplished, Naruto stood once again. He picked up his black shirt and carefully slipped it over his scarred midriff, being mindful enough not to jar his wound for once. Really, though? He'd not have minded if he had. He patted out a few wrinkles in the shirt and pulled it down a bit, the material having been ruffled around the bottom. Once the positioning was more or less satisfactory, he turned to the full-length mirror attached to the wall of his closet. He scowled as he was met with his reflection, even though he had meant to look into the glass. _'I'm contradicting myself,' he thought, 'and WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY GOD FORSAKEN MIRRORS IN THIS ROOM?!' _Really, you'd think that a person who hates himself more than anything else would not have many mirrors, but noooo…

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he did a once-over of his appearance. Besides his still-damp hair and the whisker marks out for the world to see, Naruto decided he didn't look half bad. Perhaps he should care about clothing more often…? Yeah, right. The blond's eyes lingered on the twin sets of scars marring his face for a moment longer. They were the marks of a demon. He was a demon. Maybe he should leave the tape behind in school, instead of covering the darkened lines across his cheeks. Maybe let his scars show for once, instead of shielding them like he had always done since they were put there. He would certainly deserve the fear derived from that characteristic, as students soon would have connected the pieces and realized his position in Bijuudama. Perhaps he should act himself… No. With revelation comes explanation, and just hearing of his past and seeing the aftermath could scar many his age. Let them keep their ignorance for a while longer…

With those thoughts in mind, he turned from his disgusting reflection and went, again, into the bathroom. From the cabinet over the toilet he grabbed his roll of thin, orange cloth-tape and shut the door. Naruto looked into the mirror he so hated, and once again, he began to question why such awful things existed in his room. He pulled a strip from the roll and began to cover the scars, a task he had performed many, many times before. It took little to no time at all, his moves quick and exact, for this routine was so familiar after eleven years. He could have done it lying down with his eyes closed and no mirror if he had wanted to – which he actually did quite often – but he wanted to make sure they were perfect today. So, after he placed the sixth strip, he looked into the mirror. The scars were covered flawlessly, with no space between each piece of tape. Perfect.

If anyone asked, he'd tell the same lie he'd told since he was five – skin condition.

Well, that done, he reached for a black comb on the counter part of the sink, gripping it loosely in his fingers. His hair was drying quickly and, if he wanted to do this, he'd have to act fast. His eyes narrowed in resolution, lips set in a thin, determined line. This was perhaps the most dangerous, insane, absolutely asinine task he had ever thought up, but his decision was final. Somewhere in the world, a radio randomly turned on at full blast, blaring Spanish bull fighting music and scaring the crap out of the Mexican woman who sat reading quietly beside it. It was now or never. With a fierce battle howl that never made it out of his mind, he brought the comb through his hair.

He was going to TAME. HIS. SPIKES.

…It didn't work.

* * *

*Splutters incoherently* WHAAAAT. 10890 WORDS. 10,890 WORDS?! OF STORY. OF FREAKING STORY. ONE CHAPTER. I feel amazing. This actually would have been much longer had I not decided that I wanted to end there. I was actually going to end this after he got to school, but… Heh. You'll have to wait~ SEE YA LATER MINIONS. And sorry for the long AN.

whointheworldwouldbelievethat: Oh my gosh, thank you! I tend to worry sometimes on the quality of my writing, especially the use of commas, so the compliment means a lot! Honestly, I'm a bit peeved on how I ended the introduction, so I plan to rewrite at least the bottom someday…. Someday…. Anyway! I've seen sooo many high school AU fics before, so I'm glad this ended up being original. ;) Some of my favorite authors of all time have written stories like this one, so I've always been a bit paranoid of originality. ;-; I recommend Windschild if you like this, and I know how you feel about Mina-kun… 'Twas necessary though! Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter! Hope to hear from you again~

…10,890.


End file.
